


Sea Glass

by EvilMuffins



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings, Fluff, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika offers to help Coco find her glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Glass

“Aww, who’s this?” Erika asked, bending to look at the little round bowl of water on Haru’s desk.

“This is Coco! Isn’t she cute?” Haru explained proudly. “She wanted to come to school with me today!”

She was the most beautiful fish that Erika had ever seen. Her front half was as pink as if a cherry blossom had fallen in the dish, her tail blue like the ocean.

“You’re so pretty, Coco!” Erika smiled to the little creature.

The fish swam around in a cheery little circle.

* * *

 

_A few days later…_

“Sorry to bother you, but are you looking for something?”

Erika had been out for a walk, when someone caught her eye. Down by the shore, a girl with pink hair was walking slowly in the surf, carefully, looking downward as if she had dropped something.

Of course, the girl could have only been looking for shells, but it didn’t hurt to be helpful.

“This is kind of embarrassing, but I lost my glasses,” the girl replied, straightening up to squint at Erika.

As Erika approached, she thought that she couldn’t remember seeing anyone with such exotic-looking hair around Enoshima before, like cotton candy at a carnival, but dotted with blue flower patterns, the color of sea glass.

“Maybe I can help. What were you doing when you lost them?” Erika asked, because if the answer had been ‘swimming’, then the girl would have been completely out of luck, the glasses having been surely washed out to sea.

“I was taking a nap, and when I woke up, they were gone…” the girl explained.

Though Erika looked around, she could see no towel or blanket for someone to have been napping on.

“I can help you look,” Erika offered.

And so, the two girls began to walk along the shore, the strange girl introducing herself as ‘Coco’, while they kicked up wet sand, scooting it into a little hills with their feet as they went along, though not really expecting to find anything.

A warm breeze ruffled their hair with a scent of salt and sea life, as Erika stopped, kneeling to pick up a small object from the surf.

“What is it?” Coco squinted again.

Erika, still kneeling in the shallow water, presented her with the small treasure. “I thought it might have been your glasses, the way it caught the light, but it was actually sea glass. Isn’t it pretty?”

Coco took the piece from her, holding it up to the sunlight. “You know, it really is.”

She pocketed the glass somewhere in her oddly-shaped skirt.

As Erika began to stand, her foot caught in the sodden sand, causing her to lose her footing, sending her careening into Coco, knocking them both backward into the sand and foamy surf.

Coco blinked up at her, as the sea lapped at her long strands of hair where she lay, seemingly dazed.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry!” Erika’s heart did a funny little swim for itself, like the fish in the bowl from the other day had, as she scuttled backward off of the other girl.

Instead of getting up, however, Coco pointed up at the sky from where she lay. “What is that bird carrying?”

Erika, still seated in the wet sand, looked up as well, shielding her eyes from the sun. “You’re right; whatever it has in its bill is reflecting…Hey, wait a minute… Isn’t that the duck my cousin hangs out with all the time? Tapioca’s got your glasses!”

“What!?” Coco sprang up from the sand.

Erika joined her, brushing the grit from her knees before joining the other girl in a sprint along the shore.

“Tapioca, stop!”

“Tapioca, drop that right now!”

As she ran, Coco pulled a water gun from its holster on her thigh, but to no avail; the duck was flying too high, and too fast, to hit. Not that Erika could imagine how being hit with water would bother a duck anyway.

“He’s landing!” Erika shouted.

Tapioca was indeed starting to descend right onto the porch of the Hemingway tackle shop. Had they really ran so far already, Erika wondered.

As they approached, the two girls could see a rotund cat, The Boss, lazing about in front of the entrance.

Coco tensed upon seeing the animal, stopping long before actually reaching the shop.

Tapioca landed then, dropping the glasses in front of The Boss, nudging them toward him.

“He’s giving him a present,” Coco whispered. “I think he’s trying to say that he’s sorry for fighting with him earlier."

Erika smiled, going to retrieve the glasses once the duck had flown off. Though the cat gave the glasses an experimental smack, he quickly got bored and began to nod off again, as Erika took it away from him.

“Here you go,” Erika breathed, suddenly realising how exhausted she was as she handed the glasses back to Coco.

“Thanks,” Coco gave her a weary smile, putting the glasses back on before throwing herself backward onto the sand once again.

Erika giggled, following Coco's lead with a soft thud.

It was dark now; the two lay silent for a time, side by side under the freshly poured stars, just placed in the sky.

“They look really cute on you, you know,” Erika turned to face her, pointing to her own face, “Your glasses.”

After a time, Erika said goodbye and went home, lest her grandfather have a heart attack out of worry.

She hadn’t bothered asking for a phone number or e-mail address. The girl was clearly not from around Enoshima, and Erika didn’t want to bother Coco with the frustration of a long distance friendship…or more, if Erika were to allow herself to daydream a bit.

The following morning, as Erika opened the door to leave for school, she noticed something left on the doorstep- it was a necklace strung with sea glass.

* * *

 

Upon entering the classroom, Erika noticed that Haru had the fishbowl on his desk once again.

“She really likes you!” Haru announced as the little fish swam to the side of the glass as Erika came over to admire her.

 

_End_


End file.
